Utility equipment such as telecommunications cables are run completely or partially underground from a utility station to a neighborhood and then on to individual homes. For example, telecommunications cables may include optical fibers or copper cables that are run underground in a neighborhood. At certain junctions, such as a junction leading to a neighborhood or subscriber home, those cables may enter a utility vault. In certain situations, the utility equipment of the vault may include a junction box or wiring enclosure having incoming and outgoing cables with some slack cables inside the vault.
Such a vault may be fully buried, partially buried or fully exposed above the ground such as on cement, gravel, earth or other foundation at a level which is low relative to a standing or seated position of a technician who would like to work on the utility equipment of the vault. The low position of the vault makes it very inconvenient for the technicians to work on the equipment.
It has recently been proposed for the utility equipment to be mounted on a swing arm assembly used for swinging the enclosure up and out of the vault. Unfortunately, conventional prior art swing arm assemblies have proven to be expensive, bulky, and difficult to assemble and use.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved swing arm assembly that overcomes or alleviates one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious characteristics of prior art assemblies.